


With You

by obfuscatings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatings/pseuds/obfuscatings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way he caressed her cheek.<br/>Or how he brushed her hair behind her ear.<br/>Or how delicate his eyes when looked at her or how light his grip on her hand was.<br/>The way his brown eyes filled up with tears.<br/>His lips struggled to smile because he was gone, saying goodbye to the life he got used to and he had to leave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

It was only once in a great while I got to spend actual time with the people I love. Not that I didn't love the boys, they meant the world to me and without them, I would be nothing. However, I rarely saw my family and it was expanding. The last time I had seen my sisters, Nicola was pregnant with her second child. Her son was three then and now he is almost five. Ruth was settling down with a man who sweeped her off her feet and apparently he was planning to propose once I got into town? Word of the hiatus got around and our small break before our last performance leaves us time allows room for the dust to settle. Nothing more perfect than being with your family at a time like this.

I gave a hug to each boy, holding a firm grip with Louis extra long. He kept me sane since Zayn's departure and we found an extra strong bond between us. Next thing I knew, I was ushered into a car before the cameras could flash and the fans could scream. The moment my head hit the cool leather, I was asleep. Traveling took out a lot. Sometime in the early morning, I stretched out my limbs, my ankle hitting the door and my hands hitting the roof. A soft grunt left my mouth and I rubbed my wrists, as I squinted to read the time. Any moment now, people would start waking up along with the sun. A vibration in my pocket snapped me from the scenery of my home town. It finally hit me, as I read Nicola's message, that I would get to be home with my family.

* * *

Belle's POV  

I gave a high five to each child, kneeling down to their heigh. Greeting them with a warm smile and a good morning. They lined up, used to their old routine. It was hard not to smile with pride. Many people think I'm crazy when I say I'm a teacher. Saying I had so much more potential and I will need a man to support me with the little money I make. To me, it's not worth the money. It's making an impact on the children. I get to help them build on their knowledge. As the clock hit 8:05, I stood up and started to lead the kids into the class, while they waved to their parent. I watched them while they took their seats.

I heard shouting, as the door shut behind me, waving the small backpack in his hand. "Wait! Please!" He held his hand out, catching the door. "Sorry, we're late."


End file.
